


I Sing The Body Electric

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Guns, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: "What are 'ya gonna do to him? I know it's not my business, but-""Don't you worry about that. Just know he deserves it." Sharon presses a heeled shoe against Brian's face, obviously relishing in his terrified whimpers. "Every second of it."OR: Alaska's just trying to hustle money when she crosses paths with the city's most dangerous woman. She never regrets it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Sin City because it's a cool fuckin movie. It's kind of experimental but I'm planning to continue it for a bit so let me know if you enjoyed! <3

I sing the body electric,  
The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them,  
They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,  
And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul. 

 

Alaska runs her hand up the man's chest slowly, watching as he relaxes into his seat. He paid good money for this. The music from the club is still audible, but muffled, vibrating across the walls. The private room is painted a dark red to match the bed and armchair which he- Brian, his name is, one of her regulars- sits in.

"Tough day?" She whispers, her lips brushing against his earlobe. She hasn't ignored how distant and nervous he was when he approached her, not like the other times he's come to see her. He's smoking a cigarette, staring ahead almost blankly until her warm breath ghosts across his jaw again.  
"You could say that," Brian mumbles. "But I didn't come here to talk about work, did I, baby doll?" 

Alaska catches her reflection in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. She looks flawless, as always. Blonde hair falling like silk around her shoulders, black lingerie that leaves next to nothing to the imagination. Her skin is pale and creamy in the dim light. No wonder Brian keeps coming back. She circles the chair, long legs striding forward until she's sat on his lap, breasts right in front of his face. He hums in approval, calloused hands running up and down her arms. He puts out his cigarette.

"You can take my mind off everything, right?" He says softly, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Distract me?"  
Alaska nods with a vacant smile, pressing her soft lips to his cheek. Brian's hands move to her lower back, trailing up her spine and back down to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh. Say what you want about Brian, but he's certainly good with those hands of his. 

"What do you want tonight, hm?" Alaska breathes, pressing her lips to his teasingly. He tries to deepen it, push his tongue into her mouth and pull her closer, but she pulls away. Alaska raises her eyebrows.  
"You."

She laughs breathily and reaches for the table behind her where her vodka and soda sits, cold and dripping condensation. Brian runs his hands down her abdomen as she's stretching, grinning when he reaches the underside of her breasts. She takes the straw into her mouth, pouting her lips around it and drinking as much as she can handle before she starts to feel dizzy. Just as she starts to creep her hand down to his belt, the door flies open. 

Brian flinches like nothing she's ever seen, almost outright throwing her off his lap. She looks up to see Sharon Needles- the most dangerous woman in the entire city- in all her glory: shiny, black PVC dress clinging to those sinful curves as she enters. Her long black hair falls in curls down her back, framing her smirking face. She's so god damn beautiful Alaska nearly doesn't notice the team of hard-looking men entering beside her, or the gun in her hand.  
"McCook!" She announces, throwing her arms up in mock-surprise. "Didn't think I'd see you here tonight!" 

Brian's hyperventilating now, obviously operating on some kind of drug because if he was sober he would have tried to run by now. It's like he can hear her thoughts because all of a sudden he's jumping up, sending Alaska stumbling backward. Dumbass.  
"Woah there!" Sharon laughs as two guys grab onto each of his arms and wrestle him to the ground. He grunts in pain, shouting out until they force a rubber ball into his mouth and tape it closed. Sharon glances to Alaska, who by now is running her hands through her blonde hair, looking almost bored. Sharon snorts. 

"You alright, princess?" Sharon asks, nodding her head at her briefly before going back to watching Brian's wrists get tied behind his back. Alaska folds her arms and shrugs.  
"I'm fine. What took you so long?"  
"Sorry, gorgeous. Stopped to get some blow. Figured you had him under control."  
Sharon's voice is low, almost hypnotic. Her energy is calming, even with Brian struggling loudly at her feet.  
"You figured right. What are 'ya gonna do to him? I know it's not my business, but-"  
"Don't you worry about that. Just know he deserves it." Sharon presses a heeled shoe against Brian's face, obviously relishing in his terrified whimpers. "Every second of it." 

The men lift him up and drag him to the door, pulling him down the staff hallway until Alaska can't hear his muffled pleas. She's left with Sharon and two other men, one of whom is mumbling hurriedly into a phone, something about abandoned warehouses and ice picks. She doesn't want to know. The other is shamelessly staring at her exposed body, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. She doesn't cover up. She sits down on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning on her elbows with an inviting quirk of her eyebrow. The corner of Sharon's dark red lips curl up into a grin. 

"Look at you, blondie..." Sharon murmurs, eyes trailing up her figure. "What are you doin' getting mixed up in this kinda business?"  
Alaska twirls a piece of hair around her finger. "Pays the bills."  
"Oh, I bet it does." Sharon chuckles, tilting her head to the side with an entertained looking smirk.

Alaska stands, approaching her slowly until she's pressed up against the dark-haired woman. Alaska runs a hand down her shoulder softly, batting her eyelashes.  
"Wanna play with me? I've got all night."  
Sharon's gaze is piercing, intense steel blue eyes rupturing her soul until she breaks away when one of the men clears his throat.  
"Needles? Uh, we gotta go. You stayin'?"  
Sharon grins again, eyes alight with electricity. She tucks a strand of fair blonde hair behind Alaska's ear and tugs her closer by the waist.  
"Don't wait up, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough,  
To pass among them or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so lightly round his or her neck for a moment, what is this then?  
I do not ask any more delight, I swim in it as in a sea. 

One month later

Sharon. Pale, writhing, teasing, inviting. Her lips plump and smiling as she runs a hand up Alaska's thigh. Alaska exhales slowly, smoke blowing up and engulfing the area around her. Her high hits her all at once and she relaxes into the sofa, the all-familiar smell of weed filling her lungs. She laughs, looking over at Sharon as she packs the pipe. 

There are other people there too, Sharon's friends, Alaska thinks- she's not sure. They're smoking too, but mostly laughing in hushed tones and watching Scarface on the TV. She keeps forgetting they're there, entranced by Sharon as always. 

They've been seeing each other for such a short while, only a few weeks- but Alaska's all but ready to lay down her life for her. She's heard the rumours, of course she has. Seen glimpses of her in seedy bars where she was grinding on some old guy to make a quick buck. People at the club would whisper her name, looking over their shoulder like they were scared she was omniscient. She always steered clear of Sharon, not intimidated but well informed of her reputation. But now everything was different. Up here in Sharon's penthouse apartment, stoned to the point of giddiness while the scariest woman in the entire city plays with the hem of her lace panties and nuzzles her neck. 

"What are we doing tonight, baby?" Sharon asks, blinking slowly and smiling with the slightest hint of teeth. Alaska stretches out like a cat, thinking hard and basking in the sun.  
"Dunno. Whatever you want. Got anything you need to do?"  
Sharon shrugs, takes a swig of the Pabst Blue Ribbon on the coffee table. "Don't think so. Unless somethin' comes up... I'm all yours."  
One of the men sat on the floor just beside Alaska laughs breathily. Sharon looks at him and leans forward with her elbows on her knees.  
"What's up?"  
She sees a flash, a split second of the Sharon everyone else sees. Her face is smug, challenging. Alaska lays her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just weird seeing you so... Domesticated."  
Alaska giggles and kisses her cheek messily, watching as the guy notices Sharon's hand in its position underneath Alaska's oversized sweater. He swallows and turns around, shaking his head. Sharon scoffs and leans back, leaning her head back. 

\------------------------------------------

Everyone leaves eventually and Sharon and Alaska are left to their own devices. The light from the sunset pours in through the blinds, giving Sharon a gold-ish hue as she downs another shot.  
"You and me, baby." Sharon breathes, wrapping an arm around Alaska's shoulders. 

"Yeah?" Alaska questions, smiling and straddling her lap playfully. Sharon encloses her wrists in one hand and holds them above her, ensnaring her in a mind numbing kiss. Her lips are soft and chapped and Alaska forgets everything she's ever known for those few moments. Sharon's hands are strong, assuring. Smooth with a few callouses from what she calls 'dirty work'.  
"Me and you. We'll get everything this dumb city has to offer. I'll get you anything you want." 

Alaska pulls her arms down and runs a hand down Sharon's cheek before pressing a kiss there.  
"You promise?" She teases, playing with the strap of her shirt.  
"Anything I need to do, I'll do it. You already knew that, sweet heart."

Alaska falters for a moment, remembering Brian. It wasn't her business what he'd done- she didn't care. Just the fear in his eyes was enough to confirm what Alaska already knew: Sharon was fucking dangerous. Deadly, cruel, beautiful.  
"Yeah. Okay." Alaska nodded, pressing her forehead to Sharon's.  
Sharon ran a hand over her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her upper arms. Alaska tugged it off and let Sharon flick her tongue against her nipple. Alaska gasped, back arching. She sucked on it gently, looking up at her through thick, dark lashes. Sharon detached finally, licking and sucking her way up Alaska's neck to leave a mark before biting down on her bottom lip with a teasing growl.  
Sharon was amazing, playing her like a fiddle, able to find her weak spots so easily it was almost laughable. 

Alaska held onto the sides of her face, squeezing when she felt a finger dragging up and down her wetness over her panties.  
"F-fuck, Sharon." Alaska whined, pressing herself closer for more friction. Sharon moved her hand, holding onto her ass and flipping them over so that Alaska was sat on the soft couch with her legs spread. Sharon eagerly kneeled down, mischief in her eyes as she kissed her inner thigh.  
"Feel good, princess?" She asked huskily. Alaska nodded blindly, her eyes squeezed shut. She felt Sharon kiss her over the fabric, her thick lips right where she needed them. Sharon finally pulled her underwear off, peeling them down her legs and throwing them unceremoniously across the living room. 

"You're too good to me." Alaska huffed. Sharon shook her head.  
"I'm not. Really. I'm just really fucking good at oral."  
Alaska laughs, throwing her head back and smacking Sharon's shoulder jokingly. She goes back to business, pushing her head between Alaska's soft thighs and licking up and down in long stripes, feeling Alaska shiver in pleasure.

It's amazing, it is. Alaska could lay there for hours, reclined back on the sofa, her fingers reaching out around her and curling around anything she could find. She opens her eyes and sees the gun on the kitchen table, reminding her who exactly it is she's fucking. It adds an air of danger, a twinge of something else that sends a rush of adrenaline through Alaska's entire body. Sharon touches her clit with an index finger and rubs it in circles until Alaska's trembling, right on the edge, seeing stars. 

"Sh-Sharon! Fuck, baby, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come. Please..."  
"Please what?" Sharon asks lowly, playing with her clit between two fingers. Alaska gasps, biting down hard on her lip.  
"Can I come, Sharon?"  
Sharon nods, putting her mouth back down on her. Alaska feels it in waves, the orgasm knocking the life out of her. It starts at her feet, rolling up her body until Alaska feels her eyes flick up into the back of her head. Sharon kisses the inside of her thigh again. 

"Good girl. My good girl." Sharon praises, interlacing their fingers together and crawling back up onto the couch.  
"You're incredible," Alaska gushes, curling up into her side. "And really fucking good at oral."  
Sharon kisses her cheek again and Alaska can feel heaven at her fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Things get a little intense at the end of this one so have fun lol

Was it doubted that those who corrupt their own bodies conceal themselves?   
And if those who defile the living are as bad as they who defile the dead?   
And if the body does not do fully as much as the soul?   
And if the body were not the soul, what is the soul?

Alaska fluffs her hair around, staring at her reflection in the body-length mirror in Sharon's room. Her eyes are smoked out in black messily, but paired with her gold jewellery and black bodycon dress, it almost looks chic. Sharon's room is messy, clothes strewn across the floor, empty dimebags scattered across every surface. It smelled like her. That comforting mix of cigarette smoke and musky perfume that feels like it envelops her as she inhales. 

What was she doing? Alaska had all but stopped working now, only going to the club a few nights a week if at all. Alaska stares at her reflection, starting to zone out until she sees the pack of cigarettes out of the corner of her eye. She lights one up and leans against the window, watching the cars zoom by below her. She hears the door click open and the music playing in the living room floats in. 

"Hey," Sharon's voice calls. "You good?"   
Alaska nods, not turning but watching the sky change from orange to purple.   
"Just thinking." Alaska admits.   
Sharon presses herself against Alaska's ass from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. Alaska feels her head resting on her shoulder, smells that familiar scent. She's home.  
"You're scared." Sharon whispers matter-of-factly. 

Alaska turns to look at her, furrowing her brow and leaning her back against the windowsill. Sharon's looking at her closely, analytically. Her hair is tied up in a tight ponytail, dark tendrils resting on a leather-clad shoulder.   
"I'm not scared. What would I be scared of? What makes you think that?"   
Sharon flicks the ponytail back, her eyes softening as she really looks at her.  
"I don't know. I'm Sharon Needles, I can smell fear. Remember?"   
Alaska huffs a laugh and ducks out of Sharon's grip, slips on a pair of platform heels.   
They both return out to the living room, where a number of people are laughing and talking, passing a joint and bobbing their heads to the loud rap music playing on the stereo. Two girls stand on the balcony, an aura of superiority surrounding them. 

The one facing them has the tiniest waist she's ever seen and beautiful, slender long legs. Her hair is long and dark down her back, almost hypnotic in the way it flicks and swishes with her every word.  
The other's back is facing Alaska so all she can see is platinum ringlets and a pink minidress, a cigarette dangling between pastel, cotton candy hued nails. Alaska nudges Sharon.   
"Who are they?"   
Sharon follows Alaska's eyeline to the stranger and smiles.   
"Come on, you'll like them." 

Sharon guides her through the house with a hand on her lower back. Alaska's become used to people's stares by now. When they're together, people look only with either fear, attraction or disgust. Alaska feels famous. She wants to feel like this for the rest of her life. It's quieter on the balcony, only a few people hanging around. Sharon taps the blonde girl's shoulder and she turns to her before ashing over the edge.

"Hey, Needles. Long time no see."  
"Trixie, Violet, this is my... My, uh... My girl. My girl, Alaska." Sharon says and Alaska swears she sees blush rise on her otherwise pale cheeks. The one called Violet turns to look at her and smiles. She's gorgeous, all high features and perfect proportions. She reminds her of models in the 50's, timelessly perfect.  
"Alaska? Pretty name."

Trixie turns as well and her face is painted immaculately, all soft blending and thick liner. She looks like a doll almost. Trixie, Sharon said her name was. Alaska swears she's heard it before but she can't pinpoint where.   
"Thanks. You coming out tonight?"  
Trixie hands the cigarette to Sharon before answering. "Yeah, you bet we are. Gonna show you guys a good time. All serious and shit." She laughs. Sharon rolls her eyes.  
"Alright, Trix. Let's go, then."

\------------------------------------------

The lights are colourful and bright, pulsing with the bass of the music around them and disorienting Alaska as she pushes through the crowd. The colours strobe around her, moving her hips to the beat of the song playing. She's used to being in clubs like this, only now she's not flirting with married men to pay her rent. She can still feel the cruel drip of the coke down the back of her throat. Alaska embraces it, inhaling deeply and craning out her neck, feeling the music.

"Hey, baby!" Sharon calls out, half-jogging after her as fast as she can go in her stilettos. Alaska runs a hand through her hair and realises just how fucked up she is. Her vision's blurry at the edges as she kisses Sharon messily. She pulls away and Sharon pouts, obviously wanting more.   
"I'm just going to find a bathroom." She tells her, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the loud music. 

"You want me to come?"  
Alaska laughs and shakes her head.   
"No. Go talk to Matt, he wants to cut a deal with you, I heard him. I'll be five minutes tops."   
Sharon furrows her brow for a moment before relenting, pressing a drunken kiss to the back of Alaska's hand before disappearing back into the crowd. She notices Violet watching her from the back wall. She sips her cocktail and raises an eyebrow at her suggestively. Alaska falters before turning and leaving.

Alaska wobbles down the hallway in her heels, having to slow down before she trips. She finally finds the female toilet and presses her back up against it, pushing it open with a grunt. It's a strange feeling, alone in an enclosed space when you're scattered. Every noise echoes around her, the clicking of her heels bringing her back to reality. She approaches the mirror and fixes her eyeliner, swiping underneath it with her finger until it looks fine. Alaska reaches into her clutch and retrieves the tiny ziploc bag of white powder. 

She shakes it a little before scooping a bit up into her fingernail and snorting it, again feeling the cool rush down the back of her throat and the almost-pleasant burning of her nostril. She's just plumping up her hair when she hears the door creak open. Shit, she must've forgotten to lock it, her mind screams. She rushes to hide the baggie but sighs when she spots Trixie in the mirror.  
"Trix!" She smiles, turning to greet her. "Gave me a heart attack, buddy."

"Hey, Alaska." Trixie replies, raking her eyes up and down Alaska's form. It makes her feel weird, like an object. Alaska steps back and goes back to fixing her makeup.  
"You want any?" Alaska asks, offering the small bag towards her.  
Trixie shakes her head, ringlets tossing around her shoulders. She eyes her manicured nails, the same pink colour as her dress.  
"Not tonight. Hey, if you don't mind me asking... How long have you known Sharon?"

Alaska huffs in thought. Why did she care?  
"Um... I'm not sure. Two months? And a bit?" Alaska mutters in confusion. Trixie raises her eyebrows and she swears she sees her fist clench.   
"That's nice. Honeymoon phase."  
Alaska laughs breathily and nods. She goes back to playing with her hair.  
"I guess so, yeah. We're just... Having fun."  
"You two seem very happy together."  
Alaska looks up to the mirror and sees Trixie's face. She's smiling, but it seems cruel and harsh. It doesn't meet her eyes. A chill runs down Alaska's spine and she's hit with the realisation that she should leave before it gets weird.   
"Oh. Um, thanks. If you'll excuse me."

Alaska tries to step around her but Trixie stops her, stepping to the side and blocking the only exit. Alaska looks up at her in confusion.  
"I was happy once. You know that? His name was Brian."  
Alaska almost faints. That's where she'd heard Trixie's name. Angrily spat out by Brian when he came to visit her after a fight with his girlfriend.   
"T... Trixie. Please just let me through." Alaska almost whispers. She scoffs, bright blue eyes darkening as she stares her down. Trixie pulls a shiny black handgun out of her purse and Alaska whimpers. Her heart stops beating.  
"I thought you'd be prettier. But no, you're just some cheap whore he liked better than me. Aren't you?" 

Panic rises up in Alaska's chest, threatens to creep up her throat. She almost can't process what's going on.  
"I waited for him to come home. Night after night. He came back early in the morning, smelling like vodka and... 99 cent red lipstick."   
Her eyes drop down to Alaska's lips and she sneers cruelly. Alaska's back hits the wall. Trixie locks the door.

"Trixie, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. It's my job. I don't... I never ask questions, it's part of the deal." Alaska can feel tears stinging her eyes now and she shudders with both fear and embarrassment.   
"Sure, sure. Let's go with that, Lasky. You didn't know my boyfriend had a chick. You just put his cock in your mouth without question, right? Did it feel good? He make you come?" 

Trixie's stalking towards her now, her hips swaying as she nears Alaska's frozen form.   
"Trixie-"   
"No! I don't want to know, actually." Trixie hisses.   
She slams Alaska up against the wall, making her gasp in fear. She pushes the cold barrel of the gun against her cheek. Alaska feels like she's not in her body, like she's floating above the terrifying scene unfolding.  
"Sharon and her boys fucked him up real good. Left him in a warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere. You did that to him. I know you knew, don't even try to pretend you didn't. I wanted to kill Sharon. Cut her throat and watch the blood pour out." 

Alaska feels herself perk up when she mentions Sharon. She feels her blood pumping in anger. Trixie runs the gun through her hair, tracing her collarbone.   
"But then I had a thought, see? Why hurt Sharon? I'm sure she'd bounce right back up. But you? Little girl who has no idea who she just fucked with? It sounded delicious. I'll still fuck Sharon up, though. It'll be easy when she's grieving." 

And that's all it takes. Alaska springs up, fuelled by the cocaine and adrenaline, and punches Trixie square in the face. Luckily, it caught her off guard, so Trixie's other hand flies up to cup her nose that's gushing blood. Alaska darts for the door, pulling the lock and hurling herself through. She looks to the end of the hallway and sees Sharon, obviously looking for her. Sharon smiles for a split second before the fear on Alaska's face registers. Trixie's hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back. 

"N-no! Get the fuck off me!" Alaska shouts, trying to pull herself away. She hears Sharon's running footsteps as Trixie yanks her head back by her hair, exposing her throat and pressing the gun against it.   
"Let's see if Sharon's got the balls, hm?" Trixie snarls in her ear. Alaska's head is spinning. Sharon skids to a stop and immediately rips out her gun. 

"Trixie! What the fuck are you doing?" Sharon demands. Her voice is deep as full of rage, blue eyes wide with... Is that fear?  
"You need to feel what I felt!" Trixie screams.   
Violet lunges around the corner, hair fanning out and flying around her shoulders.

"Trix! I said not here!" Violet says in a hushed tone, blocking the doorway with her arm. She seems desperate, manic. If Alaska wasn't being held at gunpoint she'd slap the shit out of her.  
"Move out of the way, Violet, or I'll blow your fucking head off." Sharon says darkly. Her hands are shaking as she grips the gun. Violet turns to her and slowly steps back, eyes staying trained on Trixie.   
People are starting to notice now, Sharon's guys directing people away and pointing their guns at Trixie in defence. She hears a few startled screams. Time slows to a crawl.

Alaska realises that one wrong word, Trixie could blow her head off. One wrong move, Sharon could pull the trigger and accidentally fatally wound her. Alaska stays stiff as a mannequin, eyes closed tightly. She waits for it to be over. A gunshot registers in her ears and she freezes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has been a long time coming, kids. enjoy x

Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, and what was expected of heaven or fear’d of hell, are now consumed

All Alaska remembers is sound. The gunshot ringing in her ears. The screaming of the others at the club. Trixie's grunt when the bullet hits her. She opens her eyes. 

Trixie drops to the floor behind her and people outside the bathroom are running, running away, down the hall, out the door. Frenzied. There's blood on Alaska's face from Trixie's bleeding nose, running down her neck and making her shiver wirh discomfort. She feels moisture at her hip and guesses she's been sprayed with it where the bullet hit Trixie's stomach, but she doesn't look down to check. 

Sharon's hurrying towards her, her mouth slightly agape. Alaska's legs give out and she collapses to the floor, just as she sees Violet lift Trixie up. Sharon doesn't put up much of a fight, she's more concerned with getting to Alaska, seeing if she's hurt in any way. Alaska sees a few of Sharon's crew pushing through the crowd to get to the two girls.

"Alaska. Alaska look at me. Did she hurt you? Are you hurt?"   
Alaska looks up into Sharon's eyes as she kneels down, cradling her in her arms like an infant. Cigarette smoke. Perfume. She's home.   
"I'm f-fine. Sharon, where is she?"  
Alaska tries to sit up and look, but Sharon pulls her into her chest. It's still so loud, Alaska wants to hide in Sharon's soft leather jacket forever.  
"No, no, no. Shh. It's fine. My guys are probably on her right now. We gotta get out of here now, okay? Pigs will be here any second." 

Alaska nods blindly and lets Sharon pull her to her feet. They run, just like everyone else. She hears someone crying, others still screaming, whipping their heads back and forth looking for someone holding a gun. Sharon pulls her to the back door, an emergency exit that no one's seen yet.   
"Come on, baby, that's it." Sharon encourages as they run down the dark alley, fingers intertwined tightly. Alaska's legs burn but she pushes through it, terrified that Trixie or the cops or anyone will find them. A black minivan skids to a halt in front of them and Matt Lent in all his glory is crouched in the back, waving them over in desperation.   
"Sharon! Come on, we've got you!" He shouts, swinging around the side of the door to check for police. 

"Oh, god! Matt, you're our guardian angel!" Sharon almost sobs, helping Alaska into the back. When they're all in and the door's shut, the van roars to life again and they're speeding down the streets. As the two of them catch their breath, Matt leans against the wall of the van, fingers tracing his tattooed arm.   
"You guys alright?" He asks when they're not panting as loud. Sharon pulls her hair out of its ponytail and lets Alaska lie down on her lap. 

"Barely. Fuckin' Trixie must have been affiliated with some bad motherfuckers. She's trying to fuck with us? Fuck with Alaska? Those sons of bitches must be really trying our patience-"   
"Sharon." Alaska whispers. She's clinging onto her lap and Sharon hears her immediately, even though she's speaking so softly it's almost impossible to pick up. Sharon always notices.   
"Yes, baby?" She hums, stroking her baby hairs just along Alaska's hairline. Her voice is quiet again, like she's scared of startling her.   
"Trixie was... she was, um. Trixie was Brian's girlfriend. Brian McCook."

Sharon stops stroking her hair.   
"She what?"   
"She said she wanted to kill you, b-but she'd settle for me because... uh, I'd be easier, I think? I d... I don't remember."   
Matt tilted his head to the side in disbelief and looked up at Sharon.   
"Needles? What the fuck did you do to Brian McCook?" 

Sharon sighed and went back to running her fingers through Alaska's hair.   
"He killed Adore. You know that. We all know that. You think I'd let him get away with that? That fucking..."  
Sharon sniffs and Alaska almost thinks she's going to start crying.   
"Adore was a fucking good person, okay? I couldn't... I just couldn't let him get away with it-"   
"We don't know that he killed Adore!" Matt shouts and Alaska flinches away, squeezed her eyes closed. Matt looks down at her and sighs, clearing his throat. He continues, his voice softer but still stern. 

"We don't know that, Sharon. Adore was messing around with the wrong type of people. You acted on impulse, as always. You should have interrogated him, got it out of him-"   
"I wasn't even there when they did it." Sharon groans.   
"Where were you then? What's more important, please, I'd love to know."   
Sharon laughs quietly and runs her hand up and down Alaska's back.   
"Don't worry about it." 

\------------------------------------------

Matt takes them back to his house and lets them settle on his couch with a pile of blankets and a glass of whiskey each. Matt heads up to bed after a quick joint with Sharon. He leaves the TV on for them. Alaska smiles when she hears the Golden Girls theme song, but it drops from her face when she sees Sharon pacing back and forth, trying to call different numbers and cursing quietly when there's no answer.   
"Why can't we go to your apartment?" Alaska asks, wrapping a duvet around her and crossing her legs. Sharon sniffs again, looking up to the ceiling as if she's trying to calm down. She sits beside her on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.  
"Look, angel. If Trixie was with Brian McCook, then she knows some bad people. People who will know where I live. She probably told more people than Violet that she was doing this, so they'll be on high alert. I'll send Matt out tomorrow to check but in the meantime, we just have to lay low." 

Alaska can feel how stressed out she is and she almost bursts into tears at how hard she's trying to stay strong for her, explain things calmly even though her world is shattering before her eyes.   
"It'll be okay, though, right? It's you and me."   
Sharon smiles at her, eyes glassy, and leans in, resting her hands on the sides of her face. Alaska kisses her first, focusing all her love and energy into this one action. Sharon kisses back feverishly, her soft lips pulling Alaska into calmness.   
"It'll be okay. We'll be okay." Sharon mumbles into her lips. 

They turn and watch TV, Sharon holding her so tightly Alaska feels like she might burst.   
"What's this?" Sharon asks.   
"Golden Girls," Alaska informs. "It's my favourite show."   
Sharon chuckles, loosening her grip as she gets more comfortable on the soft couch.   
"Looks weird. All these old ladies and shit."   
Alaska giggles and pushes her with a fake pout.   
"Fine! Be my guest, find something better." 

Sharon takes her challenge and picks up the remote, flicking through the channels until something catches her eye and she cheers.   
"Now, what's this?" Alaska asks her.   
"This, my love, is Return of the Living Dead. My favourite movie of all time."   
Alaska watches, enthralled, as a group of zombies surround a girl and eat her alive.   
"This is cool." She mumbles. Sharon curls up on the couch and rests her head on the armrest, looking like she's about to pass out. How the sounds of a screaming zombie victim can lull her to sleep is beyond Alaska, but she's glad that Sharon can at least get a few hours of rest in. 

"Go to sleep, babe," Alaska encourages. "We'll get up early and see what's up with your apartment, okay?"   
Sharon nods and reaches out for Alaska's hand, who takes it and holds onto it as she watches the movie. 

The possibility that Sharon and Alaska will have to run away is buzzing in her mind. She might never see any of her friends again, never go to the diner she gets lunch at every day again. Where would they even go? Alaska's almost on the edge of a panic attack until she looks over at Sharon's sleeping form and she's at ease. Wherever they are, whatever they're doing, Alaska feels safe in knowing that Sharon's with her. She remembers Sharon's words from a while back: "We'll get everything this dumb city has to offer. I'll get you anything you want." Alaska believes it whole heartedly as she lets her eyes flutter closed.


End file.
